This invention relates generally to paperboard trays and more specifically to a paperboard display tray that has expandable depth.
Paperboard or cardboard display trays are known to the art. Generally speaking such trays have a rectangle configuration with a bottom wall, side walls, front wall and back wall. Often, the front wall has a lesser height than the back wall so that access to the tray is facilitated. The back wall can be greater in height and can bear indicia, such as advertisements, prices and the like. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the depth of the tray is dictated by the depth of the bottom wall. These trays generally are erected from a pre-cut paperboard blank. That is, the paperboard blank is precut and then the user or distributor can fold the blank into the tray configuration. The trays can be provided as blanks or as filly erected trays, either full or empty. One particular application for the erected tray is to display for sale small items, such as candy, snacks or other items.
The typical paperboard display tray of the prior art has at least one significant drawback. As set out above, the depth of the tray is dictated by the depth of the bottom wall. Since the bottom wall is provided in the foldable blank, there is no way to vary the depth of the tray. If different size trays are required, different size blanks must be cut, resulting in increased costs, inventory and sometimes waste. Often, as items displayed in a tray are removed and sold, the remaining items can look picked-through or less desirable when they are left over in a large display tray. Hence, it would be advantageous to have a paperboard display tray that can be constructed or assembled from pre-cut paperboard blanks which allows the depth of the resulting tray to be adjusted or varied as desired to reduce costs and inventory and provide an aesthetically pleasing display even as items are removed from the tray.